Look What I Caught
by kelpie169
Summary: Since Luna has always been slightly enamored with magical creatures no one can see, Harry thought it would be a good idea to introduce her to Pokemon Go. But...it might have backfired...


This was written for the Fairest of the Rares Love Fest. It's a gift for our most gloriest of point counters, the lovely JLPierre (go look up her profile...I shall wait...). And now that you're back, I will tell you it's unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine. Sorry 'bout those.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize and make no money from anything.

x . x . x . x . x

"What is this?"

Luna's big silvery doe eyes stared at Harry as he fidgeted nervously. "It's a Muggle thing. This is a cell phone. But it's what's on the phone that I thought you'd like."

He moved to the side of her, the both of them sinking into their old worn sofa as he pushed as soe brightly colored squares on the front of the device. "I'll show you how to do this yourself, but…"

All of a sudden, the game burst into song and Luna squeaked, the phone falling into her lap as Harry laughed.

"Well, that was unexpected. Was it angry at me?"

He couldn't help but to lean over and press his lips against hers as the theme music played in the background, slightly muffled by the volumes of Snitch patterned fabric of her skirt.

"No, love. It's just the music of the game. I can show you how to turn it down or turn it off. Now, let me tell you all about this!"

x . x . x . x . x

"Pokemon Go, Harry?!"

He wiggled a finger in his ear and leaned away from his best friend's rather shrill voice. "Yes, Hermione. Pokemon Go. She rather loves it. We play together. It's something fun for us to do."

Fred chuckled and waved a spatula his way as Hermione just stared at him in horror. "You didn't think she had enough made up creatures to obsess over in the real world? Now you had to add made up creatures to obsess over in a made up world as well?"

"She does not get _obsessed_! Just...interested." Harry glanced as his phone as it vibrated with a text. "See, look. We send each other screenshots when we catch something new."

Fred coughed loudly in what sounded suspiciously like the word 'whipped', though the stinging hex Hermione sent his way had him yelping and waltzing over to plant a large sloppy kiss on her lips in apology.

He turned his attention to his phone with a chuckle, though his eyebrows immediately drew low in a frown. "What in Merlin's name is this?"

It was a tiny blue crab looking thing that he'd never seen before with the name 'Scuttlett' at the top.

Hermione looked over his shoulder and smiled. "What? Don't you have one?"

"No!" He scoffed, somewhat angrily. "And neither does anyone else in existence! It's not part of the game!"

Fred walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "Well, then how did Luna managed to catch one?"

x . x . x . x . x

"Oh! Harry! Look at what I caught!"

Harry squeeze his eyes shut in exasperation before he plastered a smile on his face and spun around. "What? Lemme see."

A little red chameleon with what looked like an Egyptian headdress on stared back at him from the screen with the name 'Baskile'.

"That's...adorable, Luna!"

She did a little wiggly happy dance as Harry's eyes softened. Frustrated though he may be, he loved to see Luna happy.

x . x . x . x . x

Next came a 'Waftami', a mini flying carpet type thing, then a teal fish looking thing named 'Salmeander' and then a disturbing thing that looked like a frog with a zipper mouth and peas inside called 'Zipod', all over the course of the next week.

"Hermione!"

The woman in question shrieked as she glanced up from the research she'd been engrossed in, scowling at her best friend for frightening her. "What do you need, Harry?"

"I have to know how she's doing it!"

Hermione stared at him blankly for a moment. "How who's doing what?"

"How Luna is finding all these non existent Pokemon!"

A beat of silence followed before Hermione burst into laughter, actually doubling over to hold her stomach. "Oh Merlin! Harry, seriously?! You really think she's duping you or something?!"

All the air seemed to leave Harry's lungs at that. No, he actually didn't think that at all. He was just...curious. And insanely jealous, if truth be told.

"No. Actually, you know what Hermione? Thanks. Don't worry about it. I appreciate it."

His best friend wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks as she continued to chuckle lightly, watching the retreating back of her best friend, shaking her head fondly. "Idiot."

x . x . x . x . x

"Oh Harry, look!"

Harry grinned as he flung another PokeBall at a particularly stubborn Pikachu wearing a party hat. "What's that, Luna Love?"

The slightly dotty girl rushed to her husband's side, waving the phone in the air, ignoring the Muggles around them as she grinned in triumph. "Look what I caught! Look what I caught!"

The two huddled together on the sidewalk in Central London, their faces turned to their phones as the streams of Muggles swarmed around them. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the screen in front of him, his emerald eyes turning to glance at his wife, then back to the phone once again. He'd seen enough of her drawings of the creatures she'd babbled on about for years to know but...

"Am I looking at what I think I'm looking at?"

" _Yes!_ It's a Nargle! Although someone misnamed it as a Nuclan. Perhaps I should write to the developers."

Harry let out a laugh of disbelief and pulled his wife into his arms, their phone forgotten as his lips met hers. Only his Luna could find the only corrupter version of Pokemon Go in existence and somehow find a Nargle. And he loved her all the more for it.


End file.
